The proposed NU-CCNE will be committed to (1) educating and training scientists who can work at the interface of nanotechnology and cancer research, (2) encouraging and supporting trans-Alliance training opportunities and collaborations, and (3) providing effective mechanisms to disseminate knowledge about the Alliance in general and the NU-CCNE in particular to the larger community. Some of the strategies to achieve these goals build on the successes achieved in the current NU-CCNE, some are new initiatives, and others leverage existing training programs and educational offerings. Education and training initiatives will include integrative training for young researchers, intramural seminar series, nano boot camps for clinicians, summer fellowships for medical students, and trans-Alliance training opportunites. Outreach programs will include online resources, seminar series, annual meetings and symposia for researchers and clinicians, as well as special programs to educate and engage the public about the transformative potential of nanotechnology.